Jealousy
by freddia
Summary: Savin saw Killian kissing Pepper outside Stark Industries… and he's not happy about it.


Jealousy.

He had to do all his effort to not exploit and blow up the whole city when he saw Killian kissing Pepper Potts outside of Stark Industries.

He looked so handsome and elegant, walking with confidence while put his sunglasses. Savin just opened the car door and both went gone from there.

-Perfect- said Killian- The first part of the plan is complete.

-It seems.

- Now it's up to you and we will close this day to perfection.

Both were silent for a few minutes, Savin just drove and looked ahead. Killian could feel a slight tension, so finally said what he was thinking since they had left the hotel:

-You look great in that suit- Killian said, taking off his sunglasses.

-Not as good as Pepper Potts.

- She also looked good, although she looked a little off.

- Have you seen her walking? It's obvious that Stark spends more time with his iron suits than her.

- You think?

- Obviously, maybe your kiss can revive her for a few hours.

-I did that to seduce her.

-I don't think that was necessary.

-She's desperate; I've noticed too, a bit of seduction could be very convenient.

-Try not to do it in front of me next time.

Savin parked the car in front of the luxury hotel where both were staying.

-Ey, wait a second- said Killian, taking his arm- Are you jealous?

-I just think that the kiss wasn't necessary.

- It was just a kiss on the cheek, I was trying to seduce her.

-Whatever.

Savin was released from his grip and locked himself in his room once they had entered the hotel. Just came out when it was time to go to run the second part of the plan. Killian gave him the briefcase and some instructions.

-Be careful, okey?- Kllian warned him before he left.

- Who do you think you're talking to?

- I'm just saying, I want you here when you come back.- he said, trying to get closer to kiss him.

- You can go look for Pepper Potts if I do not come back.

Savin finally left the room, slamming the door. Killian sat on the bed and covered his face with the hands, tired. He could not believe he was dealing with a jealous rage of his second in command on the same night they were going to start a war.

Killian had ordered champagne and strawberries with chocolate to celebrate. He was dressed much more comfortable watching the media covered every detail of the explosion. When Killian began to worry, Savin through the door of the room.

-That was perfect!- said Killian, hugging him- YOU are perfect.

He tried to kiss him, but could only reach his cheek and neck.

- I'll go to sleep, I'm exhausted- Savin said.

-What?, no, look what I order to celebrate, I thought you were going to sleep with me tonight.

- Well yes, maybe before you kiss to that frigid.

- Savin, that's enough!, I thought you were a professional, you're second in charge here, and we're starting a war, I do not need children's issues, that stupid jealousy!

-Sorry, boss.

-Eric, come on, -he said, coming back to hug him- I'm sorry, I'm sorry if that kiss got you so jealous.

-I know this is stupid, but I can't help it- he replied, hugging him too.

Both stood there hugging for a while, just resting on the other's body. At that time they started to feel the fatigue of the day, the pressure that they had, but also relief that everything had gone as planned. Killian was the first to secede, looking at Savin's blue eyes for a moment before kissing him.

-Are we okey?- he asked.

-Yes, just… try not to do it again.

-I won't.

This time it was Savin who kissed him, with much more passion, going a little deeper, using his tongue, pressing his whole body against Killian.

-Shit!, you look so good in that suit.

-You like it?

-Very much, though I admit I miss your leather jacket that scream "bad boy".

-I'm still a bad boy even in suit and tie.

-Oh hell to the yes, I know.

Savin pushed Killian until they fell together on the bed.

-Shit, wait Savin, stop!- Killian told him, with a bit of desperation- Your body is so fucking hot.

-I know, I'm doing it on purpose.

-Fuck, you're burning me!

-I love hot sex, really hot and burning sex… and you deserve a punishment for today.

-You just said we were okey.

-I lied.

-You're so fucking mean, and hot, and perfect…

But Killian couldn's keep describing Savin's attributes, he was kissing him with too much passion, biting. Killian was writhing on the bed, enjoying and suffering at the same time... It hadn't been so bad to unleash Savin's jealousy after all.


End file.
